Lost Without You
by Tivaroo
Summary: While at a crime scene one of the team members gets shot will he or she survive or will it end in tears once known as ‘The Unknown Target and The Unshed Tears Fall’now DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**LOST WITHOUT YOU**

**Summery:** _While at a crime scene one of the team members gets shot will he or she survive or will it end in tears once known as '_**The Unknown Target and The Unshed Tears Fall' **_new title and revisited you'll just have to read it to see what the fuss is about._

**Prologue: The Unknown Target and The Unshed Tears Fall**

_"Grab your gear" Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs barks at his team while closing his mobile in one hand and caring a hot cup of coffee in the other._

_Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee and their Liaison Officer Ziva David from Mossad all stopped what they are doing and grabbed their gear and than followed Gibbs to the elevator._

_"What do we have boss?" DiNozzo asks his boss as he caught up with him, the others just getting into the elevator just as the doors closed._

_"A murder of a young petty officer," he replied to them all as the doors opened again at the garage. "Someone called in about seeing a dead body in an empty house, McGee!"_

_"Yes boss," McGee says to Gibbs wondering what he wants him to do as they headed to their designated vehicles._

_"I want you to get Abby to trace that call and to find out who made the call," Gibbs tells him. "Okay DiNozzo you and McGee take the truck," he tells the other two male agents and handed them a piece of paper "David with me, Ducky and Palmer should be there by now."_

_So they all where set to go to the destination with Tony and McGee in the truck with NCIS painted on the side, front and the back of the truck Gibbs and Ziva in a dark blue sedan._

**(NCIS)**

_They reached their destination at the same time even if Gibbs drove of first in his usual fashion and with DiNozzo driving the truck you'd think there could have been a race to get there first. Gibbs and Tony both nodded at each other as they both got out of the drivers' side of both vehicles._

_The M.E's truck was already there, just as Gibbs said it should be. The others shared a '**How does he do that?' **kind of look as they went to get the type of equipment they may need on this occasion to do what they have to do to get the job done._

**(NCIS)**

_Unknown to any of the agents that a dark SUV was parked further down was watching them as they went in side the house. Tinted windows were really dark you couldn't see the driver or passengers that was inside the SUV._

_One of the passengers that was watching silently for the NCIS agents to come out or maybe just waiting for their main target to come out of the building and give the target what they deserve._

_"Just wait until our target comes out than we will quickly get of here to catch our plane which leave in about 6-hours from now."_

_"We understand Sir."_

_"Have no fear the target is heading out now."_

_They all stopped what they are talking about when the target had just stepped out of the door heading towards one of the vehicles to get something or to take off._

_"Do we take the shot now while the target is outside alone."_

_"Yes do it now. I should have done this along time ago."_

_"Alright I have target insight and preparing to take shot and when I am done we should get of here."_

_Than there was silence as they watched their target that has no idea what is about to occur, and there it was one of the man in the dark SUV took the shot once they had done that. Their target fell to the ground without any warning the driver took off at high speed and spun the corner before anyone saw them and they were no more all were happy that the mission was now completed._

_"Good bye my son, say good hi to your dead mother for me."_

_And there was laughter from all them pleased with themselves as they headed for the airport to catch the plane._

**(NCIS)**

_When the team entered the house that had appeared to be abandon and began their search to find some clues of why the dead guy on the floor in petty officer uniform._

_"Ah dammit, I left my sketch book in the truck," Tony cursed silently when he noticed Gibbs was staring at him "I'll just get boss be right back." He told Gibbs and with that he went out the door he had just come in a few minutes ago feeling Gibbs glaring at the back of the while he did so._

_"What do we have Duck?" Gibbs asks the M.E while he was examines the body before him not long after Tony went to fetch his sketchbook that he says he left in the truck._

_"What don't have hear Jethro is a body." Ducky tells the team leader before him. "You know this reminds me…"_

_"Another time perhaps Ducky, what do you mean in not having body."_

_"I mean Jethro the body is a fake."_

_"How can is it a fa………." Gibbs didn't get to finish when he heard a gunshot that was soon followed by a shout and what sounded like a car speeding away._

_He and the other two had their guns drawn and out the door not knowing what to expect, it was than he noticed DiNozzo was not back and started to sprint down to the body lying before them on the footpath not far away from the truck in a pool of blood._

_In that pool of blood was none other than Tony DiNozzo._

**(NCIS)**

_As Tony went out to the truck to find his sketch book feeling like a complete idiot of himself in front of Gibbs and the others who Tony considers them to be more of a family to him than anyone from his own family._

_Just before he could react he heard a gunshot followed by a pain in the upper abdomen he couldn't help it he scream out in pain and fell to the hard concreted foot path below him, Tony thought he heard some tyres screaming at the abuse as it sped of out of sight._

_He heard some voices and footsteps not very faraway from were he was that was when he felt some hands pressing down on his wound Tony wanted to yell out, but found that he couldn't yell out and instead he felt tired and sleepy he wanted the noise surrounding him to go away. He heard people calling out his name hands were touching his face and hands, someone was crying and in the distance he see some feet and a bright light behind him it looks so peaceful._

_Blood his precious blood that keeps him alive and pumping was slipping away, Tony felt the darkness closing in around him he wanted see where those feet and bright light would lead him. Wishing he could stay and be with his family and say sorry to them, but mainly to Gibbs who he had wanted his father be like stern but caring and to tell Ziva he loved her hoping that she would return his feelings and they could live happily ever after._

_The curtains were closing in on him and those dark curtains like clouds covering the sunlight from the world._

**(NCIS)**

_When they finally reached Tony he had lost far too much blood already, Gibbs bent down and put his jacket over the wound on DiNozzo's chest he could hear McGee talking in his mobile calling for some paramedics and Ziva was cursing in Hebrew when she saw her partner lying on the ground surrounded by his own blood._

_She couldn't believe this was happening, all her life she had seen men and women she has known far longer than Tony die from wounds far worse than this and here was Tony proving her wrong she knew then and now that he was dying. Ducky had come running towards them ordering for Palmer to get something to help him stop the bleeding and to get him stabilized._

_Ziva was just standing there while others were doing something to help their co-worker and friend who Ziva had sometimes felt something else between her and Tony other then normal friendship, partnership or relationship._

_"McGee where the hell are they?" Gibbs demanded of McGee as he was watching the man before him, who on occasion had felt like a son to him than anyone he had ever met and works under him, starting to deteriorate "Come on DiNozzo you are better than this, you just got to fight it."_

_But it was a loosing battle for Tony, when the paramedics had finally arrived he was declared dead all five of them stood there in shock. Ziva couldn't bear it any longer and walked up to the gurney that had Tony on it and placed a kiss on his blue tinged lips along with a few tears that the Mossad Officer had allowed to be shed down her cheeks._

_She walked back to where the others stood and where all showing their grief in their own way, Ducky had a deeply sad expression his face, McGee's face was white in shock, Palmer had tears streaming down his face and Gibbs stood there his blue eyes that usually makes anyone crumble and do there jobs or just to get his way but this time they where expressionless._

**(NCIS)**

_Church bells could be heard on a quiet Saturday morning, as everyone around listen to the priest saying his piece. Even though they had lost a dear friend, dear son and a lover they had to carry on and do what they had done before with Kate and many more that they had lost._

_People started heading their way out leaving but the companions of Tony's stayed behind to say their own private good bye._

**(NCIS)**

_Please pretty please give me a something to with here guys._


	2. Just A Dream

**Chapter 1:** Just A Dream

Almost screaming out the name of the one person she never thought could tame her wild heart. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage wanting to escape its boned prison. Was this dream meaning something or is it just a stupid dream.

Looking to see her alarm clock to see the time 0545 in the morning. This is crazy, she thought to herself. There has been numerous times when Ziva had nightmares, but this one had managed to scare her more than she would care to admit. Getting out off bed and see if a hot shower would calm down her wild heart and scare away her fears.

She has dreamt about Tony before, but none them involve him with dying. Dreamt about telling Tony that she wants him really bad.

**(NCIS)**

Walking into the squad room and still Ziva couldn't stop herself from shaking. So many scenarios have been running through her head. What if it wasn't a dream at all? What if it was real and Tony had been gunned down by his father's own hand? Lying on the cold pavement in a pool of blood, his precious life source bled out from gunshot wound. His chest was covered in blood, Gibbs was putting pressure to ease the blood flow and Ziva had just stood there doing nothing to ease his pain.

Swivelling her head so fast she could almost feel it crack. To rest her gaze upon the desk of the one who has managed to worm his way through into her heart. No need to worry for Tony is at his desk, no sign of his blood pumping out of chest wound and his sparkling green eyes are upon her. An overwhelming urge to go over and pinch him to see if he is indeed real and not a ghost haunting her for eternity.

"See what you like Zee-vah?" Tony smirks at her. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something this morning?"

"That's because I have seen a ghost this morning," Ziva walks up to Tony's desk, his green gaze following her every move. "As for your first question," Ziva pretended she was playing along which she is doing naturally. "The answer to that question is. Do you like what you see Tony?" Ziva slyly asks with a sly grin.

"You have no idea," Tony smirks back at Ziva, the smile reaching his green eyes making them sparkle with laughter.

Laughing wickedly at the man who has unwilling stolen her heart. There would be no way in hell, would Ziva tell Tony what he makes her feel whenever he smiles at her? Tony would just find away to joke about it and break her heart.

No one at home would believe her if she had told them. The only person she had told about her infatuation with a certain somebody was her Aunt Nettie and her Aunt had sounded pleased. Everyone else will just laugh at the prospect of the director's daughter falling in love with a guy like Tony. She needs to find someone who isn't Tony. Who is she kidding? No one Ziva had dated with compares to Tony DiNozzo's standard and that is what annoys her the most. The fact that Tony is a partner and has stolen her heart seems like he is on a path to destroy any of her chances for a decent relationship with anyone else who isn't him.

Maybe that is what her dream had meant.

"Earth to Ziva?" A hand waved in front of her face forcing her out of her reverie. "Are you okay?" Ziva gazed into his green eyes and sees some rare compassion in those eyes.

"I'm fine Tony," Ziva gives Tony a reassuring grin. "I was just thinking that is all."

"That must be hard for you to do? To think that is," Tony smiles back at Ziva.

"I know I find it very hard to think. Especially when one is around you," Ziva bit her tongue hoping to stop it from letting anything else slip out. "You talk too much to allow anyone to have any room to think."

Smirking, Tony couldn't help but smirk at Ziva looking a bit uncomfortable. He chose not to say or do anything for he is well aware that Ziva could hurt him severely if he made any fun of her uncomfortableness.

"Are you sure there is nothing that I can do to help you with?" Tony asks with an all-knowing grin.

Licking her lips with her tongue and for once she is nervous about what to say.

"Get to work you two and stop playing grab ass," Gibbs had to choose that moment to show his face in the squad room and now Ziva will have to wait for a good moment to get Tony alone to speak with him for it is time for Ziva to tell Tony.

Tony gives Ziva a once over glance as Ziva left his workspace for her own desk. Ziva couldn't help, but to smirk at Tony. The unresolved sexual tension between them has become stronger as they continue working together and still none of them had yet dared to do anything about it.

**(NCIS)**

When it was time for a lunch break Ziva had chosen the time to go and seek some advice from Abby Sciuto about how to deal with this never-ending emotions. Entering the elevator, but she didn't enter it alone. Gibbs had decided that moment to follow her and Ziva doesn't want or need to reprimed for having doing nothing, but thinking about her dream from last night has not stopped to plague her mind all morning.

"Do I need to remind you of rule twelve David?" Gibbs flicks the switch to stop.

"No, you don't," Ziva was staring at the silver doors of the elevator instead of the icy blue gaze of her boss. "I, myself have my own rules when it comes to co-workers Gibbs. It is not safe for me or for anyone I get close to. They could be used against me by my enemies or my father could have him or me terminated."

No matter how many times Ziva had told herself not to fall in love, but there always happens to be a glitch in that plan. For it seems to Ziva that somehow she had managed to fall and fall she did for Tony DiNozzo.

"I know that we both have rules against dating co-workers, but sometimes these things do happen for a reason," Ziva says. "Why are so against this no dating a co-worker for Gibbs? When you, yourself had broken your own rule 12 before. Tony and I are not you or Director Shepard."

"No your not. That doesn't mean you can go and break the rules that are there for a reason," Gibbs says in a warning manner.

"I had dream last night and it made me realise that life is short," Ziva blurted out, causing Gibbs to look at her. "I know that it was just a dream and I couldn't help, but wonder if it was just my conscience speaking to me."

"What was this dream about?" Gibbs asks in a fatherly manner that made Ziva to look at Gibbs in surprise.

"Its stupid really," Ziva covered up her surprise at hearing Gibbs sounding like he cares for her. "I dreamt that we were sent to a crime scene that turned out to be a fake and that was when it happened. Tony was outside to fetch his sketch book which he left in the truck and we, as in you, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy and I, were just discussing how the crime could be a fake when a gunshot went off and the sounds of tyres being pushed to the limit," Ziva paused for she felt like she was in a daze. "We all ran out of the old abandon house and there was Tony lying in a pool of his own blood. I told you it was stupid."

"That explains why you are watching DiNozzo all morning. You do realise that it was just a dream?" Gibbs decides to show at least some small mercy for his Liaison Officer and flicked the switch to make the elevator return to life. "If you and DiNozzo do decide to go to the next level. Just make sure you keep it out of the office."

"Thank you," and Ziva truly was grateful for the small talk with Gibbs and getting the fear of her chest.

"He feels the same way about you more than you know," Gibbs says with a small rare smile on his lips. "Maybe feels more for you, than you feel for him."

Ziva allows a smile to play with her lips when the elevators close and now it was time to plan a head. How does one tell someone like Tony that you like him more than just a friend?

**A/N:** To Be Continued_. Will someone from Ziva's past stop her from telling Tony? Tune in for next week maybe if I have time or if you want. Tell me and maybe that'll inspire me to write more. Oh and thanks Casey for encouraging me for writing another chapter, this one is dedicated to your wonderful support. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Looking up from reading a mysterious letter when there was a knock on the door startling him. Could that be the owner of this mysterious letter and coming to beat the crap out of him, just what it had said in the letter.

It was just Ziva, his partner who on many occasions had fantasised about, almost too much to be claim as a healthy obsession.

"Well look what the cat dragged in?" Tony says with a smile and not even a hint of fear.

"What?" Ziva had finally stopped her fussing about telling Tony everything.

"What are you doing here Ziva? Don't you have a home to go to?" Tony doesn't mean to sound mean, but he is no mood for playing games with Ziva tonight. Not after receiving a puzzling letter threatening to kill him for some strange reason.

"Let me in and I'll explain the reasons why I have come here?" Ziva was risking a huge gamble to come here.

"Than you can leave," Tony has dreamt many nights about having Ziva knocking on his door, but known of them involve the talking part. "Speak."

Taking a good long glance at her partner for a moment too long. "Your apartment could use a good clean-up now and then?" Ziva chided at him, only to stall the conversation that needs to be discussed.

"Is that all you've come to talk about is it? My messy apartment?" Tony raises one eyebrow while gazing deeply into her eyes.

"No it's not what I have come to talk to you about," Ziva replies sarcastically. "That ghost you've asked me about seeing this morning. That ghost was you this morning Tony."

Tony's eyes narrow with confusion and Ziva took that as hint to continue on. "I had a dream last night and you died in it. Your own father killed you and I thought that the dream was real. Until I woke up this morning in my bed, and then when I saw you this morning I wanted to hug you so desperately," Ziva pauses while locking her gaze with Tony's own. "That is when it hit me."

"What hit you?" Tony asks, not going to bother to tell Ziva that his father has indeed tried to kill him before, so it isn't any new to him.

Standing too close to Tony for her own comfort, but Ziva could not find the words to tell him. Maybe a new approach is needed?

Heart pounding in her ribcage as she felt her lips brush against Tony's. The kiss, which was only meant to be a quick chaste kiss on lips, but the kiss had a mind of its own. What was meant to be chaste kiss, had rapidly turn into a kiss fuelled by passion, lust, desire, temptation and the unresolved sexual tension, which had held them at bay for so long.

Ziva felt Tony picking her up, not knowing where Tony was taking her. Until she had felt the comfortable mattress, belonging to Tony's bed underneath her back.

**(NCIS)**

Waking up to find out that Ziva had left him all alone in the now cold bed. Had she played him? Is sex all she had wanted from Tony? Tony thought it was meant to be his job to leave a woman alone after a good bout of sex. Not the other way around. How is he supposed to face Ziva in a few hours time? After experiencing the best sex he had ever endured before. Ziva wasn't just any woman, she is his partner, and somewhere along the line Tony has felt more than the mutual attraction for the Mossad Officer. He had seriously thought that Ziva had felt its power as well and now Tony doesn't know what to think anymore.

Was last night just a dream or was it real, sure did feel real and he can smell her perfume in the air. The most beautiful, sassy, brave, smart woman had just used him and that woman is called Ziva David.

That is when it had hit him fair square in the face. He is in love with his partner. Does Ziva feel the same way? Did the sex last night not mean anything to her? Was it all a hoax?

**(NCIS)**

Feeling horrible for what she had done, if only she could take it all back. Having sex with Tony wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't apart of the plan. That plan had now backfired. The plan was just to talk to Tony, but she had let her heart lead the way. True the sex was tremendous along with the man himself.

How is she going to face Tony at work?

Will he be angry and upset for all she had done to him?

Falling in love with Tony was never meant to happen, but she did fall in love with Tony and she fell hard. At first it was just feeling attracted to her partner when they had first met.

*****Flashback*****

"Hi?" Tony had asked sheepishly after being caught talking to himself. "I was just-"

"_Having phone sex?" Ziva had asked and the look on his face was priceless._

***End Flashback***

Maybe that was when Ziva had truly fallen in love with Anthony DiNozzo. But now she had probably hurt his feelings, just by leaving him without saying good-bye or see you later. What kind of person is she? To break the heart of the one she loves.

There have been many attractive men that she had the pleasure of working alongside with, but she had never fallen so hard for them, like she had fallen for DiNozzo.

The other man who has made her feel loved and wanted, was her ex-lover. Michael Rivkin, her father had wanted to hook them up. Eventually it had taken time for Ziva to actually allowed Rivkin to touch her. But he had broken her heart by sleeping with Ziva's now ex-best friend.

Tony DiNozzo is a different story completely to be told. Tony may seem like a womaniser and uncaring joker on the outside for all to see, but it is the caring side that wants to be loved. That is the side that Ziva had felt drawn to. Once she had gotten to know him better of course.

What has she just done? Has she just blown away the only chance to tell Tony that she has fallen in love with him? Guess she won't know until she sees his face again later on at work.

Will Gibbs notice that two off his agents had broken one of his own rules? Rule 12: Never date a co-worker. Of course he will, he is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he has the same sense of smell as a hound.

She had kissed and made love to Tony DiNozzo, and now she is running away from his strong arms. But she will stay at NCIS for she has found a family there.

"Officer David!" Ziva nearly yells when her mobile had decided to ring, disturbing her thoughts from a very major issue. How to deal with Tony DiNozzo?

"_Ziva David that is no way to greet an old friend,"_ the sleazy accented voice says through the earpiece.

Ziva nearly dropped her mobile from her shocked fingers. This is not the time; no it certainly isn't the best time to be further distracted.

"What do you want Michael?" Ziva asks harshly, they were over long ago and her heart now belongs to Tony.

"_Can't an old friend say hello now and then?"_ Michael says and Ziva could nearly hear the smirk that is across from his face.

"It was four years ago Michael. Two late to apologise to me for what you did to me," Ziva doesn't want to hear any petty excuses from this man. "You haven't answered my question. What do you want Michael and don't say for a chat?"

"_I am calling you to tell you the good news, I am going to be in Washington D.C to be positioned as a Liaison Officer for the FBI,"_ Ziva wanted to punch that smirk of his face.

"Just stay away from me," Ziva hangs up on him.

Just great, Ziva thought to herself. More trouble and this time by her own people, proof that Mossad's pride is failing.

Another thing more hurt thrown towards Tony and now the chance to establish a good relationship with him has just been thrown out the window. Maybe Ziva should turn back around and head back to Tony's place, to say sorry. If only her tears could stop falling.

How could they not? For they are not for her, but for the pain that Ziva is bound to cause Tony to endure alone. Maybe Ziva is as heartless as they say.

No, she'll not give Michael the pleasure of winning her back. For she is going to make it all up to Tony, after all Ziva had learnt that Tony can be very forgiving. Best not to wait to say sorry for it will only makes matters worse.

**A/N:** Next chapter: Will Ziva states an apology to Tony and many more to happen. Please let me know what you think of it. Just so I know if it is worth it to write up the next chapter. Love Hannah.


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

_As of today all of my stories are in Hiatus. Not that I am having any difficulties with them, but I, as in we (My mum and Step-father Ian) are being booted out of our home. It will be at least a month if not more than a month until I'll post another chapter or new story for you all. I am deeply sorry for any in connivances in the meantime._

_So, if any of you are patiently waiting to threaten me with a paperclip for not updating sooner rather later. That would be the reason why. Too busy repacking and finding a new place to live in. My mind will just won't be up for the task knowing that I have to a new home._

_Stupid real estate agents, they all need to be blown up. Not literally, just a thought, but I won't intentionally blow them up. That kind of thought belongs in stories, movies or TV._

_Thought I should tell you all now and notify you all. I know life is a bitch and not entirely fair for some. And some of you may go boo hoo whoopi doo. I have had a fair few disappointments during my short life and I know when to laugh and when to cry if situations get to tough for a smile to handle on its own._

_All ways look on the bright side of life is my motto. This will be posted out on most of my unfinished works. So expect the same thing on each and every one of them._

_Yours Sincerely,_

**Tivalilly**


	5. Afraid To Love

**Chapter 3: Afraid To Love**

Ziva took the risk of returning to Tony's apartment and to apologise for slipping away in the middle of night after doing what normal adults do when they feel attracted to that particular person. It was all very wrong, even though it had felt fabulous, but still it felt not right. This wasn't supposed to happen. Somewhere along the line it had happened in the most disgraceful fashion.

Sleeping with Tony and then slipping away unnoticed in the middle of the night isn't Ziva's main problem now. Now that Michael Rivkin is in town. Does her father have such little faith for his own flesh and blood? Is she just a pawn? A pawn in her father's own wicked game of politics. No wonder Ari went rogue. Ziva isn't going to turn rogue because of her father.

She has found a place to call home, even though it is not in Israel. A place, where people like her for who she is beginning to become, and now Ziva may have just had destroyed the best thing ever to step onto her path.

Never thought that she would find love amongst the darkness. Her dream, with Tony dying, is only the beginning. He could still die in reality and Ziva could still not have had the real chance to show him. To show Tony DiNozzo what he really means to her.

***T*I*V*A***

Entering the door to his apartment building. Stepping quietly so not to disturb Tony if he is still asleep in his nice, soft and big warm bed.

Suddenly a light was brought to life, showing off its brightness as if to show her the way. Turning around to find out who or what had turned on the light.

"You have returned to my humble home by sneaking in and out of my door," the bitterness in his usually bright and sunny voice is not something Ziva would have expected. "Oh, I would have done the same if I were in your shoes."

"So you forgive me for sneaking out on you?" Tony is the most sweetest man Ziva has met, he can be so forgiving when some would not have forgiven for her actions.

"Who am I to tell you off for sneaking out? When I have done it to countless others myself," so Tony does sneak out of his dates bedrooms in the middle of the night also. "I'll forgive you if only you don't tell the others what I have just told you."

Walking up to Tony only so Ziva could kiss him on the lips. "You are a good man Tony and that is why I love you," whispering her words in his ears. "I love you Tony DiNozzo and that is what had brought me back to your home. So I could tell you my true reasons for intruding your humble home."

There she said it to him and now for the hard part, to hear him to say 'I love you' back to her. Ziva also knows that Tony is still gradually getting over whatever feelings he had for his undercover op, Jeanne Benoit, even though it had all been a lie. Tony may have had true and very real feelings for the girl.

"Whoah, that came out unexpectedly didn't it?" Tony usually uses his humour to cover up his true emotions for any matter. "You are joking right? About being in love with a guy like me?"

That comment had hit Ziva hard in the stomach in a worse blow, than she had originally prepared herself for. Though there maybe traces of some truths in that comment. But she wasn't joking about her feelings for Tony. Had started to feel conflicted with her emotions after watching Tony's precious mustang blowing up and fearing that he had died with out saying good bye.

"Do I sound like I was joking?" Ziva asks a little to harshly. "Are you that scared to even fall in love with another woman after Jeanne?"

"I think you should leave Ziva and I will try very hard to forget everything we had done tonight, especially with what you had just told me," Tony turns away from Ziva.

Leaving Ziva to wonder if she had said the right thing to Tony about being afraid to love again. "At least I know your real name," Ziva begins to think that maybe she should leave Tony alone with his thoughts. "I am sorry Tony for everything."

Putting her hand on the door handle. "Ziva wait!" Tony calls out to her all of a sudden. "You're being dead set serious about this whole thing aren't you? About being in love with me?"

"I am always serious about such things Tony." Ziva turns her head so she could look Tony in the eye. "At least I don't lie to those I care about." And with that Ziva left the building.

Never catching the crestfallen expression on Tony's face as the door closed behind her. Tears of her own were falling gracefully down her cheeks, cooling her heated skin with salted tears. A fool to believe that someone like Tony would love her in return. Never cried for a broken heart before. Maybe it is all because Tony means everything to Ziva. How is she going to face him tomorrow? What should she do? Tony isn't her only problem now. Now that Michael Rivkin is now in the city. Now he, was the worst mistake Ziva has ever made in her entire life, after realising the kind of man Ari truly was.

**A/N:** _There that is a good place to stop. Thank you for your wonderful support. Yes I am back with another chapter for Lost Without You thought I had lost it than myself. That is all I will tell you. Enjoyed this chapter I hope, had a few problems writing this one not sure if I like it, but it is the best I can do. Hannah_


End file.
